The Wolf Rider
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: "Yugi, I just killed someone." That's what Yugi heard from the phone at midnight. (not yaoi, just bloody and creepy)
1. Default Chapter

The Wolf Rider  
  
Anthy: Sorry peoples. No spoilers from me.  
  
Anshi: Who's writing this?  
  
Anthy: I am.   
  
Ryou: *looks over chapter plan* 0_0  
  
Anshi: This will be good.   
  
Ryou: She owns nothing.   
  
Anshi: Except herself.   
  
Ryou: Go!  
  
@@@@@@  
  
The Wolf Rider  
  
Chapter One: Phone Call  
  
I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own   
  
But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown   
  
And I always knew, what was right I just didn't know that I might   
  
Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight  
  
Yugi fumbled around in the dark for the phone, which had begun ringing a minute ago. He slipped out of bed and crawled along the floor, fingertips searching for that damn phone. It was past midnight, and Yugi really didn't want to be awake. Couldn't this wait until morning? Yugi found the phone, half buried in clothes and stuff.   
  
"Hello?" Yugi said, sounding half-dead.   
  
"Yugi, I just killed someone." Yugi was awake in and instant. At first, he thought it was Ryou, but it wasn't.   
  
"Yami! What's going on?! What happened? Where are you?!"   
  
"Sorry Yugi, I've gotta go."   
  
"Yami? Yami!!!" Yugi cried, but no one answered.   
  
Yugi sat in the silence and the darkness of night, not knowing what was going on or what was going to happen. Yami seemed scared, uncertain about what he just did. Yugi was suddenly frightened. Yami wasn't normally like this. He had given up on killing people a long time ago. What was happening to him?!  
  
%%  
  
Yami was staring at the drying blood on his hands. He didn't even remember what had happened. He had blacked out, and when he came too...Anthy was dead, and there was blood all over his hands.   
  
Yami heard the sirens again, and he ran...under the cover of the night.   
  
&&  
  
Anshi & Ryou: 0_0   
  
Anthy: There's more where that came from.   
  
Anshi: That's creepy. Review! 


	2. Saris and Kiir

The Wolf Rider  
  
Anthy: This is evil.  
  
Anshi: 0_0  
  
Ryou: I'm glad I'm not writing.  
  
Anshi: Why?  
  
Ryou: Because this wouldn't be nearly as evil as it really is.   
  
Anthy: Shut up you two.   
  
Ryou: Mean.  
  
Anthy: Yes I am.   
  
@@@@  
  
The Wolf Rider  
  
Chapter Two: Saris and Kiir  
  
Without the mask where will you hide  
  
can't find yourself lost in your lie   
  
I know the truth now  
  
I know who you are  
  
and I don't love you anymore  
  
Yami ran until his legs wouldn't carry him anymore. He wanted to know what was happening to him. Why was he killing? He didn't even know. It was more like there was another him, killing and laughing about it. He wasn't sure. He sat down, leaning against a building for support. There was pain tearing through his legs and head. Yami couldn't stay awake anymore, and was asleep as the sun began peering over the horizon.   
  
Yami took the time and wandered around the labyrinth called his soul room. He probably should be asleep, resting and such, but who wanted to do that? He walked past the doors and stairs, wandering around aimlessly. It hit him again. Anthy was dead. And evidence said that he killed her. Sorrow took him, and the labyrinth of the soul returned to a single room. Yami sank to his knees, still staring stupidly at the dried blood staining his hands.  
  
Yugi didn't sleep at all after he had gotten the phone call from Yami. There was a certain fear in his voice that told the hikari that Yami really didn't know what had just happened. He decided to call Jetta, even though he was sleep deprived and sounded half-dead.   
  
"Good Morning Yugi? Is something wrong? You sound dead."   
  
"I'm not but someone is."   
  
"What do you mean? Who's dead?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I see. Meet me outside the shop in five minutes. I'll call Kaylynn and Anthy and we can talk."   
  
"Okay. See ya in a few."  
  
"See ya."   
  
Yugi didn't tell her that it was Yami. Not over the phone anyways. He would tell them in person. He secretly knew that it would break Anthy's heart. She did love him with all her heart, even if her mood could turn from kind to killer in an instant. Yugi shook it off and changed into his cute little black outfit and went down to meet them. (A/N: Is it my fault if he looks cute in that?!)  
  
Only Jetta and Kaylynn were there when Yugi came down. Kaylynn looked like she was about to burst into tears. Jetta was trying to hold in her emotions. The three began walking. Yugi told them all that he had knew. Everything being the phone call from Yami.   
  
"He seemed so afraid and uncertain about what he had done. It was almost like he didn't know what had happened." Yugi said, not looking at the two girls on either side of him.   
  
"I know who died." Jetta said, trying not to burst into tears. Yugi looked up at her. Kaylynn said nothing, just wiped tears from her eyes. Jetta was hesitant.   
  
"It was Anthy...wasn't it?" The two nodded. No one said anything for ten minutes.   
  
"Then we should find Yami...I mean before the police do."   
  
"Good idea Kaylynn."   
  
But Kaylynn stopped in her tracks and the tips of her index fingers glowed a pale green as she traced them through the air and mumbled something no one understood. A green pentagram appeared in the air and a jet-black cat with white eyes and silver claws emerged. She screeched once and settled on Yugi's shoulder.   
  
"There's something very wrong here. This is your messenger, Kiir. If you need to tell us something in a hurry, tell Kiir." Kaylynn said.   
  
"But what's this for?" Yugi asked.   
  
Jetta's body glowed a blueish-green color and a sheltie shephard (all white with two blue stripes leading from her eyes to her tail) stood next to her. Kaylynn had a red fox with one black lightning bolt shape streaking from his nose to the tip of his tail.   
  
"You could call them our 'familiars', but they're more of protectors. They're more effective against magic than a talisman or and amulet." Kaylynn said.  
  
"As she said...something is very wrong with Yami. Just be careful Yugi." Jetta said, and the three went their ways.   
  
Yami stared at the floor of his soul room for an hour. He then stood up and went to the door to wake his body and find Yugi. His hand clasped the cold handle and he pushed. But the door didn't open, and an unfamiliar laugh echoed through Yami's head. He whirled around to see another door.   
  
It opened on its own. And Yami cried out in surprise as a mirror image of him stepped through the door. His eyes were more sinister and bright red. He seemed darker and more evil than Yami was in the past. He wore the normal black outfit, with a spiked dog collar and two spiked bracelets on his wrists. He grinned at Yami.  
  
"What's wrong? No hello for one of your friends?" Yami recoiled slightly at his voice, locking eyes with the other him.   
  
"Who are you?!" Yami demanded. The other laughed, making Yami twitch.   
  
"I am all the rage and terror and anger that you have bottled inside you from the day you were born. My name is Saris, and I am you."   
  
"You aren't me!"   
  
Saris laughed at this and waved his left hand. Yami was lifted off the floor and smashed into the wall. He cried out in pain and struggled to stand. Saris laughed again and pushed Yami back down. He knelt down next to the former pharaoh and stared straight into his eyes.   
  
"Not only am I you, I am everything you were, will be and aren't."   
  
Saris stood up and went to the door to Yami's soul room, opened it, and left the pharaoh alone in the darkness to brood and suffer.   
  
@@@@  
  
Anthy: This is fun.  
  
Anshi: I express the deepest sympathy to Jetta and Kaylynn.  
  
Ryou: *nod*  
  
Kiir: Mew.   
  
Ryou: Review. 


End file.
